


Serial Killers Just Want To Have Fun

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Kink, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: Prompt: You're far too happy about playing a serial killer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** With the exception of the work noted as being originally mine, all works of fiction and characters thereof belong to their original creators/studios/producers/publishers. No money is being earned, and they are used without permission. In the case of RPS, the people being used as characters belong to themselves. I do not know them. Everything I've written is complete fiction. Any goofs, gaffs, bending of facts, or mistakes are mine.

He ended his call with Jensen confirming that the actor would be back in Los Angeles this weekend and could check the house and pick up the mail until he got back from Argentina.   
  
Christian was rummaging through the house looking for his favorite boots. When he didn’t hear any crashing or cussing, he tuned out the familiar sounds and concentrated finishing up some last minute details before they flew out in the morning.   
  
His stomach reminded him it had been awhile since breakfast about the same time the doorbell rang. He came out of the office in time to see Christian headed for the kitchen a FedEx box in hand. He put the finishing touches on a couple steak hoagies and pulled a couple beers from the refrigerator when he noticed Steve.  
  
“Get work wrapped up?” He asked as he shoved a sandwich toward the blond.  
  
“Yeah. What’s in the box?”  
  
Christian shrugged. “Latest script revisions for either _**Hide**_ or _**Leverage**_.” He pulled the tab to open the box.  
  
Blue eyes lit up when he saw the title page. “ _ **Hide**_." He grabbed the sheaf of papers and set it next to his lunch. “Guess I better skim through this before we leave.” Christian dropped a lazy kiss on his temple as he walked past.  
  
“You realize you’re far too happy about playing a serial killer.” He chided.  
  
“Darlin’ it’s a great character. There’s no limit to the way I can play him. Is he for real or just livin’ out an elaborate fantasy inside his own head?” Christian opened the script and grabbed up his sandwich.  
  
He was bent over the bed double checking the clothes he’d packed when he froze, the hair on the back of his neck and arms standing as if electrified.  
  
Before he could turn, the suitcase was shoved unceremoniously to the floor as the man behind him grabbed both his wrists in an iron grip.  
  
“Christian! What the fuck, man?” He tried to twist free, but it only served to make the grip tighten and a low growl sounded next to his ear.

“Stop!” Sounded so low the word vibrated across his bones. Something in the Christian’s tone made him freeze. He shivered in anticipation. “I just finished skimming the script. Rosati gave Billy a few little quirks.” Lips teased the short hairs at the nape of his neck.  
  
“Quirks?” He tried to swallow, his mouth suddenly dry.  
  
“Seems Billy likes to shackle people to the ceiling and ‘play’ with them before he kills them.” Christian ran his nose along the shell of his ear teasing, ruffling his hair with his breath. Arms suddenly pulled up, hands slapped against the wall, his breath caught in his chest as adrenaline started to pump through his veins, and blood rushed to his fill his cock. “I think you’d make a better blond for the scene than Rachel.” Teeth worried along muscles pulled taut by his position. Frustrated by the t-shirt between him and skin he growled, “Don’t move.”  
  
Off balance by Christian’s actions, his brain three steps behind what was happening to his body, he found himself naked his pants around his ankles before he realized his hands were free. He started to turn, questions on the tip of his tongue when the bruising grip was back on his wrists, hands slammed back against the wall.  
  
“I said, don’t move.”  
  
“Christian?”  
  
The voice was back in his ear. “Little bitty girl like Rachel wouldn’t be able to stand up to what a strong fella like yerself to take.” Blunt nails ran down his sides raising gooseflesh. “Billy loves a good shoot ‘em up, but the boy does love his knives.” Finger nails left a red line from his throat to his pelvic bone.  
  
“Chris ... Christian … Kane.” His own voice was breathy, his mind shocked that his body was so turned on, wanting to beg for something, but not quite sure what he was asking, he just kept up the litany of Christian’s name.  
  
The laugh was low, the obscenity of it sending shivers chasing fire along his nerves.  
  
“Look at you, Stevie. So flushed. So pretty. So tight. Just for me. Made by me.”   
  
Rough fingertips continued to tease, then to manipulate the pressure points on his body until his nerves were screaming for relief along with his voice. When he felt Christian’s cock enter his body his body, it was one sensation too much and the world disappeared.  
  
When he returned to the world, he was warm and dry, his ear pressed against a heartbeat as familiar as his own.  
  
“Christian?” He was surprised by the croak of his voice.  
  
A glass of water appeared in front of his face.  
  
“Welcome back, Darlin’.” Christian’s tone told him the blue/grey eyes would be twinkling with mischief.  
  
The water soothed his dry throat. He reached across the broad torso to set the glass on the night stand.  
  
He propped his elbows on the same torso as he looked at the smirk, the cocked eyebrow, and dancing eyes.  
  
“Like I said, you’re far too happy about playing a serial killer.”

**~ Fini ~**


End file.
